10 Little Things about Ron and Hermione
by caraez
Summary: Inspired by "10 Little Things about " Stories. What Ron and Hermione may or may not know about each other. Please R&R!
1. Ron Bilius Weasley

**A/N: Inspired by all those "10 Little Things You May Not Know About " Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it, thought I wish I did.**

**10 Little Things about Ron and Hermione, Ch.1: Ronald Bilius Weasley**

* * *

_**10 Little Things Hermione May or May Not Know About Ronald Bilius Weasley **_

**1. He likes her bushy hair better than he ever liked Lavender's straight hair.**  
It's because Hermione's hair is really comfortable when Ron rests his chin on her head.

**2. Where he keeps his chocolate frog stash.**  
Under their bed in a little box hidden in the hole in the wall made the time Hugo tried setting up a bowling alley in his parents' bedroom, and he lost control of the ball.

**3. That he helped Hugo set up a bowling alley in their bedroom.**  
Hugo said he'd be careful!

**4. Why he surprised Hermione by rearranging the furniture in their bedroom.**  
So that he could move the bed over the hole in the wall, in hopes she'd never find out about it.

**5. That his mother helped to pick out the engagement ring.**  
She had insisted. In fact, she practically threatened him with worst-case scenarios.

**6. Why they went on three dates in a row before he proposed.**  
It was because he couldn't build up enough courage on the first two dates.

**7. That he forgot about their first Valentine's Day together.**  
Ginny called him to remind him to buy chocolates and flowers. She said she didn't want Hermione disappointed.

**8. That she wasn't a 'last resort' at the Yule Ball.**  
He had been waiting three weeks for an opportunity when he asked her to go with him.

**9. That he had, in fact, gone to the leaky cauldron with Harry, Dean and Seamus when he said he wasn't.**  
He_did_ say he was going to meet them at a neighborhood quidditch game. He was afraid she wouldn't want him to go to the bar.

**10. That she looked really cute when she was angry.**  
He sometimes made her a little angry on purpose just to see it. The angrier she was, the cuter.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter should be soon. Please R&R.**


	2. Hermione Jane Granger

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! I was surprised at the amount I got for this story. Here is the next and final chapter.**

_10 Little Things Ron May or May Not Know About Hermione Jane Granger_

**1.That she was glad Ron didn't grow a goatee like Victor's.**

She thought it looked rather silly on Victor. Besides, she was afraid she'd faint from laughing if Ron had one.

**2. She'd been eating Ron's chocolate frog stash for ages.**

Don't men know how well women can sniff out chocolate? Besides, you'd think he would've figured out she knew since she'd put the charm on the hole to keep the chocolate from ants.

**3. That she gave Rosie his broomstick to play with once.**

Rosie was _begging_ and she looked so sweet with her father's eyes, and Hermione figured Ron would be delighted if she grew interested in the game…

**4. That when Rosie crashed the broomstick, she went out and bought a new one so he wouldn't know.**

Hermione turned her back for about two seconds to take the pie out of the oven, when she heard a resounding crash from the yard.

**5. That she told Ron's mom what kind of engagement ring she wanted.**

Just in case. She hadn't known Mrs. Weasley would practically threaten Ron to let her go shopping with him. But then, she probably would've anyways.

**6. That she was considering proposing to him because he was taking so long.**

She knew how nervous Ron could be, though, so she decided to be patient.

**7. That the chocolates he gave her on their first valentines day had too many almonds.**

He looked so proud of himself for remembering, so there was no way she was going to spoil the moment.

**8. Why she accepted Victor's offer to go to the Yule Ball.**

She had felt spiteful after hoping Ron would ask her. Then she was angry with herself for not waiting longer when he actually did.

**9. That she knew about him being at the leaky cauldron.**

She had been shopping at the Diagon Alley to get some potion for Hugo's cough. When she was leaving, she saw him and figured she should have known he was lying and gave him the night off.

**10.Why she over reacts about things.**

She always acts madder than she should be in hopes he'd learn his lesson. It never works, though.

**A/N: Please R&R! I love your reviews, and look forward to them. Thank you for reading my fic.**


End file.
